La mauvaise compliance des passions
by Un raton-laveur lunatique
Summary: Élaborer un plan ne semblait pas compliqué, mais finalement qui peut être sûr des réactions qu'il va engendrer ? Akira x Tigre Rouge ?
1. Prologue

**La mauvaise compliance des passions : Prologue**

Je dédie cette nouvelle histoire à Donny qui était là au commencement et à Gevoel qui m'a donné un nouvel élan, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Compliance : en santé, disposition du patient à suivre les instructions ou recommandations qui lui sont données. [le titre provient d'un lapsus qui m'avait semblé parfait pour nommer cette fanfiction]

L'histoire se place un peu après la fin du manga. Le prologue sert surtout à recentrer l'action, le chapitre 1 sera, normalement, plus intéressant car l'intrigue s'y met vraiment en place ! Merci de me lire :)

* * *

La rumeur de la foule et les odeurs mélangées, de sucrées à âcres, ne laissaient aucun doute il approchait de la capitale, surement visible en contre-bas du chemin qu'il empruntait, Tokito sur ses talons.

Il s'y était fait, mais c'était toujours un peu pesant de sentir en permanence une présence dans son dos. Il en était cependant également flatté car cela le propulsait à la place de Kyo. Et qui n'a pas envie d'être Kyo ? Et puis comme ils n'avaient pas vraiment de sujets de conversation, ne pas marcher côte à côte semblait alors presque plus sensé. La plupart du temps leurs échanges se résumaient à s'envoyer des piques et se chamailler sur à peu près n'importe quel point.

Pour éviter que cela ne se produise encore une fois, et les ralentissent alors qu'ils cheminaient d'un bon pas pour atteindre la ville avant la fin de l'après-midi, il se garda de lui reprocher ses soupirs ostensiblement las et mécontents. Il soupira à son tour et sentit Tokito se pencher légèrement en avant, attendant avec le dévouement d'un chien fidèle, qu'il lui lance la première remarque qui amorcerait un échange plein de reproches et de mauvaise foi. L'impression de confort que cette attitude tellement prévisible lui procurait, lui donna, quelque part, envie d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Tokito avec affection. Mais bon, fallait pas déconner non plus, à la place il afficha un sourire moqueur, percevant parfaitement que la jeune fille était frustrée qu'il n'ait même pas fait mine de se retourner pour lui sommer d'arrêter.

Même si lui ne se serait jamais plaint, de la fatigue ou du temps chaud et lourd, prédisant une période de pluie à venir en ce début de mois de juin, il fut satisfait d'entrer dans Edo tandis que le soleil commençait à décliner.

...

Le domaine du shogun se dressait fièrement au bout de la rue, dominant sans peine, par sa taille et son panache, toutes les bâtisses alentours. Il commença à en faire le tour puis, sentant l'enceinte se prolonger sur une longue distance, revint sur ses pas avec une moue de réflexion, Tokito toujours une dizaine de pas derrière lui, sans jamais lui rentrer dedans, comme un jeu de Snake bien maîtrisé. Un garde les ayant remarqués, et vraisemblablement, trouvés suspects, vint les accoster pour leur dire d'aller rôder ailleurs. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui signifiait : « Ah oui ? Et tu penses pouvoir m'empêcher de rôder ? Je rôde chez ta mère si je veux.». Chacun sait que les sourires ne parlent pas réellement mais le garde comprit au mot près ce que celui-ci voulait dire. Et ça ne semblait pas lui plaire.

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un sobre kimono qui allait les dépasser pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de la demeure, s'arrêta à quelques pas pour regarder si l'échange ne dégénérait pas. Il reconnut sans mal son aura : « Mahiro ! ». Parfait, il ne pouvait espérer mieux. La dite Mahiro mit quelques secondes à retrouver les prénoms des deux visages vaguement familiers en face d'elle.

...

Dans la large pièce toute en boiseries qui lui tenait lieu de bureau, Tigre Rouge, coudes posés sur la table, jouait distraitement avec une missive de moindre importance qu'il avait transformée par un pliage. Il releva la tête l'ombre de Mahiro venait de s'agenouiller derrière la porte en papier de riz et lui demandait l'autorisation de le déranger. La porte coulissa, révélant derrière la jeune femme deux personnages qui lui étaient assez familiers.

« Waaah Akira, Tokito !... On dirait deux clodos ! »

Effectivement les deux voyageurs, après leur vie à la dure des derniers mois, avaient une allure un peu sauvage. En dépit de leur apparence peu reluisante, Tigre Rouge se leva pour leur donner une accolade de retrouvailles. Qui fut bien sûr esquivée par Tokito, peu adepte des effusions. Akira lui, laissa faire. Revoir son _ami_ (il ne s'était pas complétement fait à l'idée) lui faisait réaliser que peut-être, un peu, il lui avait manqué. Frôler la mort ensemble, avoir vécu côte à côte des combats plus qu'intenses avait bel et bien eut raison de leurs désaccords et fait place à une amitié solide toujours teintée de taquinerie et de provocation bon-enfant.

Le maître des lieux leur offrit ensuite de profiter de son palace pour, d'abord se laver, puis se restaurer et se reposer. Et puis ils pouvaient même séjourner quelques temps.

Tokito mangea peu et parla moins encore, conservant un air renfrogné dont absolument personne ne semblait faire grand cas. Mahiro avait tenté d'entamer la conversation au début du repas mais avait laissé tomber devant le mutisme de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était sidérée, vaguement écœurée. Akira baissait considérablement dans son estime lorsqu'il était en présence du fils Tokugawa il devenait complètement futile, à discuter cordialement et s'intéresser aux autres. Et puis il y avait à certains moments ce large sourire idiot, qui était si inhabituel qu'il donnait l'impression de déformer complètement son visage. C'était surréaliste. Akira ne souriait que de manière sarcastique ou vaniteuse normalement. Enfin, quand il était avec elle en tout cas. Ce constat accentua le sentiment de mise à l'écart qui l'habitait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le domaine shogûnal.

...

Une domestique aurait pu le faire mais Mahiro s'était proposée pour les guider dans les couloirs jusqu'aux chambres d'invités qui avaient été faites préparer pour eux. Une fois qu'elle leur eut souhaité bonne nuit, elle s'éloigna à petits pas légers, les laissant seuls dans le couloir faiblement éclairé.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu que l'on reste chez cet imbécile ? »

Akira, sur le point de prendre congé, parut légèrement surpris par la virulence du ton et se fit un plaisir de répondre avec un calme exagéré.

« Allons, on est très bien ici et si ça te déplaît, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas enchaînée à moi.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! Je n'aime juste pas cette andouille et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'apprécies. Tu vaux mieux, ajouta-t-elle plus bas mais avec la même hargne.

- Et bien il va falloir faire meilleure figure parce que, vois-tu, commença-t-il d'un ton condescendant, on ne pouvait pas espérer mieux on n'a plus un sou et aucun moyen d'en regagner. Soyons sérieux, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre talent utile que le combat, or c'est un temps de paix et comme dit la chanson travailler c'est trop dur et voler c'est pas beau.

Tokito leva les yeux au ciel avec un air d'ennui profond, ce que son interlocuteur perçut sans mal. Il continua :

- Et puis qui voudrait embaucher une peste dans ton genre ? Bref. Là où je voulais en venir c'est que c'est une aubaine que Tigre Rouge nous offre l'hospitalité. Alors on va en profiter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nous supporter et c'est tout. »

Tokito, ne trouvant rien à objecter, afficha une moue peu convaincue et tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Luxation

**La mauvaise compliance des passions : chapitre 1, Luxation.**

Une présence furtive dans son environnement proche réveilla subitement Akira. Mais il laissa presque immédiatement retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

« Tokito qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Ma chambre donne sur l'est et le soleil qui commence à se lever me tombait pile dessus ! Alors je suis réveillée. Et je m'ennuie déjà !

-Je vois pas pourquoi ça doit devenir mon problème. »

Silence.

« Tu ne comptes pas PARTIR ?

-Non, c'est toi qui nous a amenés ici alors si je ne peux plus dormir c'est ta responsabilité.

-Mais bien sûr. »

Bien qu'il soit maintenant parfaitement alerte, il lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de chercher à se rendormir, pour bien lui montrer que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Pas dupe, Tokito ne bougea pas. Puis, après un moment de flottement, se déplaça lentement pour s'asseoir tout au bord du futon du jeune homme. Puis se déplaça plus vers lui. Probablement pour avoir assez de place en largeur pour s'allonger, ce qui, tant qu'elle n'était pas embêtante ne gênait pas Akira, qui allait de toutes façons se lever sous peu. Mais ses mouvements étaient si anormalement raides qu'il se retourna vers elle avec curiosité.

Tourné dans sa direction il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se concentrait au niveau des joues et des oreilles de la jeune fille. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda avec incrédulité:

« Tu es en train de... rougir ? … Pourquoi ?

-Dis pas n'importe quoi ! … T'es vraiment idiot ! »

Et elle quitta les lieux. Akira tenta de comprendre pendant quelques secondes ce qui venait de se passer mais se désintéressa bien vite du problème pour plutôt profiter de cette tranquillité acquise sans effort.

...

Après le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait prit seul, Tokito s'étant volatilisée et Tigre Rouge déjà dans son bureau, Akira déambula un peu dans le domaine pour prendre ses marques. Après une bonne demi-heure de furetage intensif, il rencontra au détour d'un couloir Mahiro, un plateau avec un service à thé dans les mains. Elle lui précisa qu'elle l'apportait à _Sire Hidedata_. Il lui demanda alors si elle acceptait de lui laisser l'amener il en profiterait pour discuter avec son respectable ami.

« Ne tarde pas trop à servir le thé, il se boit bien chaud et risquerait de devenir amer. » Même si ces remarques lui semblaient inutiles car plutôt évidentes pour du thé, Akira hocha poliment la tête tandis que l'ancienne ninja lui remettait le plateau, devant la porte. Elle la le lui ouvrit et le regarda entrer d'un regard mi-méfiant mi-bienveillant avant de refermer sans bruit et de s'éloigner.

...

Akira commença à verser le liquide brûlant dans les jolies petites tasses à thé vertes.

« C'est toi qui sert le thé ? C'est certain qu'il va être très mauvais, plaisanta le jeune shogun.

Akira mima l'exaspération:

-Rooh tu trouves toujours à redire ! J'aurais dû faire pire que de seulement cracher dedans...

-Je devrais aller te rendre au marchand d'esclaves ! Il est à quoi ce thé d'ailleurs ?

-Du thé sencha, dit-il à tout hasard. C'est supposé lutter contre la lenteur de l'esprit, mais j'ai bien peur qu'une pleine théière ne suffise pas pour toi.

-Petite insolente. Danse pour moi. »

Ils sourirent. Le thé avait effectivement une saveur... inhabituelle. Pourtant Akira était certain de n'avoir rien fait qui puisse expliquer ça. Il avait peut-être un mauvais karma avec le thé.

...

Akira promena ses doigts sur les tas de papiers empilés sur la table.

« Et ça te plaît ?

Son vis-à-vis émit un son entre le ricanement et le soupir. Voyant le silence se prolonger entre eux, il formula une réponse.

- C'est intéressant. Enrichissant. Et j'ai décidé de m'y investir alors... Autant tenir mes promesses.

Akira ne répondit rien même si il ne trouvait pas la déclaration très convaincante. L'autre finit par ajouter :

- Je m'ennuie un peu et je dois t'avouer que je ne me sens toujours pas taillé pour ça. Te revoir, repenser à l'époque Kyo, me rend un peu nostalgique. ».

Un peu ? Songea Akira toujours immobile, c'était un euphémisme si il se fiait aux notes d'amertumes qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à entendre dans la voix de son ami. Ça l'agaçait profondément d'avoir conscience de ce genre de choses à cause de ses fameux sens surdéveloppés, et plus encore, ça l'agaçait de se sentir obligé de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Fichue amitié. Il commença par parler d'autre chose et bien vite ils ricanèrent à nouveau comme deux gamins.

...

Akira referma doucement la porte coulissante derrière lui, laissant son ami à ses obligations. Une tête ébouriffée surgit immédiatement au bout du couloir.

« Tiens, tiens qui revoilà... »

Et bien évidemment elle râlait parce que ça faisait presque qu'une heure qu'elle le cherchait. Il l'informa qu'il comptait aller s'entraîner un peu dans un coin tranquille du parc englobé dans le domaine shogunal. Il était très rigoureux sur le fait de ne pas se relâcher un seul jour. Et bien évidemment elle le suivit.

« Faisons un combat ! Ce sera bien plus efficace comme entraînement ! »

Comme d'habitude, il refusa tout net, comme le rabat-joie qu'il était, malgré les provocations.

Alors qu'il reprenait les exercices physiques dans l'après-midi, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de faire autre chose, il eut l'impression que Tokito avait décidé de passer le reste de la journée à être un condensé de tout ce qui pouvait être énervant chez elle, s'accrochant à lui comme une tique, le contredisant sans arrêt, faisant des commentaires acides sur tout le monde, lui y compris.

« Quand même ! Tigre Rouge est shogun maintenant, il est supposé régner sur le pays mais il ne s'est pas débarrassé de ce bandana ridicule ? Non mais quel âge il a, bientôt 30 ans non ? Si les gens le voyaient, ils ne pourraient pas continuer à avoir du respect pour lui ! Ce type n'a vraiment aucune classe.

Le jeune aveugle s'efforça de rester concentré sur ses mouvements et de ne pas répondre à ça. Bon d'accord, Tigre Rouge était un peu idiot mais c'était quelqu'un de bien et de vaillant ! Et le traiter d'idiot était normalement son propre privilège !

Peu importe, Tokito était déjà passée à une autre cible, Mahiro passant dans son champ de vision. Elle ricana :

« Et Mahiro qui se dévoue pour s'occuper de lui... C'est pas comme ça qu'elle va trouver un mari. Elle commence déjà à faire vieille fille... Il serait temps qu'elle commence à faire quelque chose. Notamment pour ses cheveux...

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour que le mariage soit sa seule raison d'être, trancha Akira plus par esprit de contradiction que par féminisme, chacun peut bien décider de ce qu'il a envie de faire de sa vie.

-C'est sûr que se mettre au service d'un shogun en carton c'est mieux comme choix de vie, ironisa-t-elle. Et toi ? Tu ne comptes pas te marier ?" ajouta-t-elle, lui coulant un regard en biais.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant son enchaînement. La réponse lui semblait évidente : se marier ? Lui ? Avec qui et pour quoi faire ? Ça ne lui servirait à rien. Par ailleurs, il appréciait moyennement que Tokito passe son temps à rabaisser tout le monde. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Mahiro mais avait de la sympathie pour elle et l'ex-sage se montrait assez mesquine.

Cette dernière voyait bien que tout ce qu'elle disait était plutôt mal accueilli. Elle avait peut-être tort de dire tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, mais ce n'était, après tout, que la vérité ! Elle tentait surtout par ce biais, d'attirer l'attention du jeune samouraï, car ici, il semblait désagréablement se désintéresser complètement de sa personne. Comme si maintenant qu'il pouvait parler à d'autres personnes il réalisait qu'elle n'était que du second choix.

Elle avait songé en premier lieu à faire la tête dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'Akira lui demande ce qui n'allait pas mais, dès le premier soir, où il l'avait complètement ignorée, il avait semblé évident qu'il pouvait s'écouler des années avant que celui-ci ne daigne s'inquiéter de son mal-être. Et puis c'était une attitude de chochotte, Tokito, à choisir, préférait toujours l'action. Mais là aussi la journée passée n'avait pas vraiment montré des résultats probants.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions. L'aveugle, profitant sans doute de son moment de distraction, s'éloignait déjà à grandes enjambées, sans se retourner. En 1 seconde elle fut sur ses talons et, geste qui l'étonna elle-même, elle lui attrapa la main. Akira, après un hébétement d'une fraction de seconde, serra brutalement cette main qui se retirait déjà de la sienne, se retourna et initia le mouvement de lui tordre le bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix en direction l'un de l'autre.

Tokito, qui n'était certainement quelqu'un de faible, n'eut aucun mal à se dégager et à avoir l'air menaçante.

« Ne m'ignores pas ! Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi espèce de minable ! »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait _voulu dire_ les mots étaient sortis trop vite de sa bouche. Mais, après tout, peu importe, l'idée était là et elle n'allait pas se reprendre ou pire, s'excuser.

Akira resta stoïque mais l'air autour de lui était devenu glacial. La tension devint rapidement palpable. Jusqu'à ce qu'Akira décide de laisser tomber et de tourner les talons sans même un reniflement dédaigneux.

Tokito soupira en constatant qu'une fois de plus la situation lui échappait.

...

Après cette altercation, alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre après un repas du soir aux sous-airs de banquet (avoir des invités était un bonne excuse pour ça), un plan commença à se dessiner dans son esprit. Les domestiques avaient déjà ressorti le futon. Il s'y allongea pour cogiter.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici la veille, Tokito agissait comme si elle détestait tout le monde. D'un côté ce n'était pas étonnant car Tokito était haineuse de nature, mais d'un autre côté, ici il ne s'agissait pas des villageois lourdauds et un peu hostiles qu'ils avaient pu croiser durant l'année passée en pèlerinage, mais bien d'amis et il avait cru que Tokito s'entendrait bien avec Mahiro et Tigre Rouge. Mais au lieu de ça elle semblait constamment énervée et ne lui parlait qu'à lui.

Oui qu'à lui... Mais en même temps elle faisait des trucs insensés. Et il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis il y avait cet autre point qui lui rendait désagréable la présence de la jeune fille de puis quelques temps déjà...

Il se remit à penser à l'après-midi. À force, il finit par se souvenir d'une question qui avait paru anodine sur le moment mais qui, avec un nouveau point de vue, devenait flippante : « Tu ne comptes pas te marier ? ». Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à moins qu'elle ne se croit _concernée_ par le sujet. Minute, est-ce que à force de passer tout leur temps ensemble, elle avait finit par s'imaginer que ce serait permanent ? Et même envisagé de se marier avec lui, histoire de passer le restant de leur vie collés l'un à l'autre, en se disputant sans arrêt comme un vieux couple associable ? Il fallait à tout prix anéantir ces illusions.

Il sut comment. Comment se débarrasser de Tokito et changer les idées de ce bien-trop-sentimental Tigre Rouge. Dans un même temps._ Like a boss_. Il était déjà tard mais il se releva souplement et sortit de la pièce; il n'avait pas envie de remettre au lendemain.

…

Il se déplaça furtivement dans les couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à la porte qui l'intéressait et y gratta comme un chat pour être autorisé à entrer. Il ouvrit la porte avec la même discrétion.

Tigre Rouge portait un yukata bleu sombre orné de modestes rayures fines et plus pâles. Cette couleur faisait un très beau contraste avec ses cheveux courts d'un rose tendre. Dommage qu'à cause de sa cécité Akira ne puisse apprécier toute l'harmonie du tableau qui se présentait à lui. Le maître des lieux profitait d'une chambre à coucher bien plus grande que les autres et d'un lit majestueux dont la tête était finement sculptée. Des estampes aux traits d'une grande virtuosité ornaient les murs, le parquet était parfaitement lustré et la pièce avait une odeur agréable de chèvrefeuille.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? Demanda son hôte, un peu surpris par cette visite tardive.

-J'ai besoin de ta participation.

-Mon aide tu veux dire ?

-Joue pas sur les mots, j'aimerais que tu participes à mon plan.

-Tu es beaucoup trop fier mon petit Akira, ricana le jeune shogûn

-Chut, écoute, tout récemment, Tokito, en plus de ne plus vouloir se décoller de mes talons, devient bizarre.

-Ouais, elle a le béguin pour toi.

-Hein ? Crois-moi c'est sans doute beaucoup moins pur que ça. »

Tigre Rouge haussa les épaules. Akira reprit avec un ton plein de suspense :

« Il faudrait donc la pousser à se faire une raison à mon sujet. Disons qu'il faudrait qu'elle se rende compte que je suis déjà dévoué à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec qui elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser parce que... Ça lui serait physiquement impossible.

-Rivaliser ? Physiquement impossible ? Tu choisis tes partenaires sur le critère de la force physique toi ? Et je ne vois pas où tu vas pouvoir trouver une nana plus forte que Tokito !

-Non, par physiquement impossible j'entendais que ça soit un gars. Genre toi. Ce sera drôle de la mener en bateau en jouant les amoureux en plus !

Tigre Rouge ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? C'est n'importe quoi ce plan !

- Allez, ça va être drôle ! Elle ne s'en prendra pas à toi parce que tu es de taille à te défendre contrairement à un inconnu lambda et que si je suis gay, elle ne peut pas y faire grand chose. En plus il se trouve qu'elle semble ne pas supporter que je traîne avec toi, il y a donc renforcement de l'effet répulsif ! »

Tigre Rouge ne semblait pas convaincu :

« Ça ne me dit rien de m'amuser aux dépends de quelqu'un, avoua-t-il.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es une bonne poire et c'est l'un de tes pires défauts. Si ça peut te motiver, Tokito ne t'aime pas du tout et ne se gêne pas pour te déprécier.

-Vraiment ? » Il semblait choqué. « Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'est vrai. » Akira s'assit à côté de son ami installé sur le lit. « Alors tu marches ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est méchant quand même.

-Méchant ? Tu es mon ami ou le sien ? » Il se releva, soulevé par l'agacement. « Met toi à ma place, je me suis dit que je m'habituerais à elle, j'ai même pensé qu'on pourrait finir par bien s'entendre. Mais non ! Parce que, si tu ne t'en doutais pas, elle m'insupporte ! Le clan Mibu l'a laissée faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant bien trop d'années et maintenant elle est irrécupérable ! Oui, je sais, je devrais la prendre en pitié, la pauvre, elle est toute seule, et bien tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je suis orphelin et quand Kyo m'a laissé tomber je me suis débrouillé seul ! Alors pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas ? Pourquoi je dois me la coltiner ?

-C'est bon, je te comprend, reste calme. Mais si je peux me permettre pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas à elle, de ne plus te suivre ?

-Ça ne sert à rien. Non n'est pas une réponse acceptable pour Tokito. Et pour moi non plus d'ailleurs alors accepte de participer à cette mascarade. »

Tigre Rouge resta pensif après cet éclat. Comme la dernière phrase d'Akira le soulignait, lui et Tokito étaient assez semblables. Mais c'était peut-être ça le problème, deux caractères identiques, surtout bien trempé comme le leur, devaient sans doute être en conflit permanent. Ce qui l'étonnait plus était le fait que son ami, tout vicieux qu'il était, passe par ce genre de moyens pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un.

Il commençait à être tard et il était fatigué, il décida donc de ne pas creuser plus la question pour le moment. Tournant le visage vers son interlocuteur, à nouveau assis à ses côtés, il posa la main sur le genou de celui-ci :

-... D'accord. Mon chou. »

Akira se raidit et demanda en tâchant d'avoir, au contraire, l'air calme :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Ha ha, j'en étais sûr. Ne me dis pas que dans ton esprit ça avait l'air moins désagréable. Comment veux-tu faire croire à Tokito qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous si on n'est pas plus proches que d'habitude ?

Le fait qu'il ait raison agaça Akira, qui répliqua avec une certaine mauvaise foi :

-Mais oui, je sais bien, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu te prennes si facilement au jeu. Et maintenant ôte cette main de mon genou. » s'efforça-t-il de prononcer sans crier. Parce qu'en réalité son camarade avait visé juste lorsqu'il avait imaginé le stratagème, ça lui avait semblé simple, plutôt amusant et aucune chaleur n'irradiait dans ses muscles depuis la paume du fils Tokugawa. Évidemment qu'annoncer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ne suffirait pas à convaincre Tokito. Il fallait du concret. Il avait stupidement oublié de prendre en compte le fait qu'il détestait les contacts humains. Pour couronner le tout, plus il songeait à revenir sur ce qu'il avait proposé, plus Tigre Rouge semblait enthousiasmé par l'idée. Étant complètement incapable d'admettre avoir eu tort il vit clairement les ennuis courir à sa rencontre avec les bras grands ouverts.

Akira se releva et fit quelques pas avec une pose pensive, le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Dans le fond le stratagème fonctionnait quand même, il devrait juste prendre plus sur lui qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ce qui lui épargnerait de donner raison à Tigre Rouge. Il pourrait toujours laisser tomber plus tard, si tout cela se révélait vraiment insupportable. Il reprit donc où il en était de la mise en place du plan :

« Il faut que ça ait l'air naturel. Que ce soit vraisemblable.

-Et tu vas me faire croire que tu t'y connais suffisamment en histoires d'amour pour savoir ce qui a l'air naturel ? » Le railla son ami. « Ou alors tu as beaucoup lu ? »

Akira prit un air mystérieux.

« Tu n'en sais rien... »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Breeeef, je disais donc, vraisemblable. Parce que depuis le temps qu'on est juste amis, s'afficher subitement comme étant ensemble paraîtrait un peu suspect.

-Tu proposes donc... ?

-Je pense que Tokito devrait tomber _par hasard_ sur quelques scènes suffisamment parlantes.

Sa bouche s'assécha subitement, réalisant qu'il était carrément en train de creuser sa propre tombe. Tigre Rouge le regardait d'un air on ne peut plus goguenard.

-Et moi je pense que tu as forcé sur le saké ce soir. Tu n'as visiblement pas les idées claires, rit-il.

-Pas du tout ! » s'insurgea Akira qui, évidemment, refusait de douter de ses capacités ou de sa lucidité.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Frémissement

**La mauvaise compliance des passions. Chapitre 2 : frémissement**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il est bien ! Cette fanfic est toujours dédiée à mes deux muses (?) Donny et Gevo, je me suis dépêchée rien que pour vous ;) les autres laissez moi une review, même tardive, et je vous aimerai :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tigre Rouge était plus gai qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un moment. La raison de sa démarche guillerette tenait en un mot : farce. En effet, bien que l'idée lui semble toujours un peu délirante, il était bien décidé à coopérer, et pas pour le plaisir de tripoter Akira, mais plutôt pour voir tout ce que celui-ci pouvait endurer par mauvaise foi, pour ne pas admettre que son plan était épouvantable. Bref, se jouer de son ami ensoleillait son quotidien.

Ce matin là donc, la table de petit déjeuner n'était pas triste, d'autant que contrairement à la veille ils étaient trois à y être attablés. Tout en portant machinalement du riz vinaigré à sa bouche, Tokito fixait les deux autres avec suspicion. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient étaient étranges; Akira semblait attendre quelque chose de Débile Rouge et tous deux semblaient chercher l'approbation l'un de l'autre pour amorcer quelque chose. Vraiment étrange. Sans parler du fait qu'ils paraissaient un peu _gênés_. Elle eut la certitude que quelque chose se tramait et continua de les fixer en plissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils, comme une personne myope cherchant à déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes.

Dès le début de la journée la chaleur était proprement accablante et cela semblait vouloir empirer au fil des heures. Tout le monde était d'accord pour bouger le moins possible et l'ensemble du palais était inhabituellement calme. Les jardins semblaient complètement immobiles sans un souffle de vent pour les animer. Tokito choisit de coller Akira pour lui rappeler toutes les deux minutes qu'elle s'ennuyait elle avait apparemment décidé de se comporter comme si elle avait oublié leur altercation de la veille. Histoire qu'elle la ferme, le jeune samouraï lui proposa de faire une partie de jeu de cartes, quand bien même, après les mois passés ensemble, il avait fini par détester ça; Tokito lui administrait une défaite cuisante à chaque fois et fanfaronnait ensuite sans pitié. Pour ne pas être le seul à profiter de ce plaisir, et au passage calmer un peu la joie de Tokito, il proposa à Tigre Rouge de se joindre à eux. Après tout plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

Ils décidèrent de s'installer dans l'immense parc du palais, sous un saule pleureur; les longues et fines branches frôlant le sol semblaient offrir une délicate cage de verdure protégeant du soleil déjà ardent. Tigre Rouge s'assit contre le large tronc de l'arbre, les deux autres s'assirent en tailleur, de façon à former un triangle.

Tokito avait accepté de jouer pour la bonne raison qu'elle était très douée avec les cartes et que c'était donc l'occasion rêvée de mettre une raclée aux deux autres qui, elle en avait la nette impression, se moquaient d'elle. Trichant aussi très bien grâce à des années d'entraînement avec Pique, elle était assurée de gagner contre eux. Sauf que Débile Rouge laissait gagner Akira de façon évidente, avec le sourire qui plus est. Ce dernier appréciait particulièrement l'attention et jubilait. Elle, encore plus mauvaise perdante que lui, fulminait de les voir se liguer et leur balançait des insultes à intervalles réguliers. Particulièrement quand le Tokugawa et elle étaient supposés faire équipe et qu'il cumulait les mauvaises décisions, favorisant si largement Akira qu'elle pouvait à peine rattraper ça, et se faisait entraîner dans la défaite.

Après plusieurs parties la jeune Mibu était au comble de l'exaspération et n'avait gagné haut la main qu'une seule et misérable fois. Tandis qu'elle battait furieusement le tas de cartes, le jeune maître des lieux se décala de l'écorce contre laquelle il était appuyé : « Ce tronc d'arbre est super inconfortable en fait. Tu ne veux pas me faire un massage ? » Demanda-t-il à Akira d'un ton suppliant en frottant l'une de ses épaules supposément endolories pour appuyer son discours.

Sachant pertinemment qu'Akira ne pouvait raisonnablement pas l'envoyer se faire voir en présence de Tokito, sous peine de ruiner son plan avant même qu'il n'ait pu avoir le moindre effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lui adressa son sourire le plus exagéré, papillonnant presque des yeux. Avec toute cette histoire son travail n'avançait pas beaucoup, mais l'on a qu'une vie et il était hors de question de laisser passer de si belles occasions. Akira avait finalement raison : c'était très amusant.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, pour retenir autant une réponse acerbe qu'un sourire. Il s'efforça de prendre l'air de quelqu'un qui n'attendait secrètement que ça, exercice assez complexe.

« Oui mon doux seigneur. »

Il se releva pour aller s'agenouiller derrière le dit seigneur qui poussa le vice jusqu'à retirer son haut « pour que ce soit plus pratique » et « parce qu'il fait vachement chaud », accentuant la dimension homo-érotique de la scène. Tokito en resta muette, fait notable.

L'aveugle posa ses paumes fraîches sur les épaules de son ami et commença à masser avec, à regret, application. L'heureux bénéficiaire jubilait intérieurement il avait réussi à obliger le fier Akira à lui prodiguer un massage correct ! Et ce n'était que le début.

Avant ça Akira n'avait jamais fait le moindre massage parce que... Et bien parce que c'était un geste agréable et sympa et qu'il n'était certainement pas quelqu'un d'agréable et sympa. À la limite, si Kyo lui avait réclamé il se serait plié à sa volonté, et sans rechigner le moins du monde. Ça aurait même été un honneur de pouvoir toucher les épaules musclées du célèbre samouraï; avoir ses muscles saillants juste sous les doigts, sentir la puissance fourmillant sous la peau... À la fois rêveur et appliqué à sa tâche, le jeune homme avait finit par se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure, mimique innocente ici mais très connotée, faisant s'écarquiller une nouvelle fois les yeux de Tokito. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quoi rimait tout ça exactement, aussi se contenta-t-elle de râler pour qu'ils reprennent les parties de cartes.

...

« Tiens je t'ai fait une couronne de pâquerettes ! Tu veux bien la porter ? » minauda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Akira rougit, ce que Tokito trouva écœurant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû refuser d'aller se balader avec eux. En réalité le rougissement du jeune homme était plutôt lié à l'offuscation; il se rendait bien compte que son ami profitait de la situation pour se moquer de lui. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Pour le moment il se contenta de garder un air digne malgré les petites fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux.

Pour contraster avec l'ambiance joyeusement champêtre, Tokito s'assit sur une souche et fit la gueule, regardant d'un œil critique ses deux compagnons gambader sur le terrain en fleur comme les deux andouilles, plus de doute possible, qu'ils étaient. Elle les vit bientôt disparaître en direction d'un groupe d'arbres derrière l'arrondi du semblant de colline sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle soupira, ne les voyant pas revenir se leva et suivit leurs traces en traînant des pieds.

Ils pouvaient connaître la position de Tokito rien qu'à son aura rageuse; elle venait dans leur direction mais était probablement encore suffisamment loin pour ne pas les voir et sans aucun doute suffisamment pour ne pas les entendre si ils parlaient à voix basse.

« C'est l'occasion, dès qu'elle arrive en haut du talus tu m'embrasses comme si on ne s'était éloignés que dans ce but. » Ça lui semblait _réaliste_. Akira eut ensuite un geste d'impatience signifiant « Vas-yyyyyyy ». Tigre Rouge songea à rétorquer qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était à lui d'amorcer ce mouvement ultra gênant mais s'exécuta tout de même, l'apparition de Tokito devenant imminente.

De plus près la jeune fille aurait pu constater qu'ils étaient plus raides que des planches de bois et que ce baiser ne ressemblait à rien mais, heureusement pour eux, leur seule vue, lui incita un mouvement de recul et elle fit vite demi-tour, détournant le regard d'une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

« C'était quoi ça ? On aurait dit que tu embrassais ta sœur ! S'écria Akira dès qu'il fût sûr que leur victime s'était suffisamment éloignée.

-Désolé mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'ambiance, se justifia son partenaire, légèrement vexé. Et au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, tu ne m'attires pas réellement, ça joue !

-Mouais, si tu le dis. Mais c'est bon, tant qu'elle n'y a vu que du feu on s'en fout.

Il sourit malicieusement mais sans méchanceté. Tigre Rouge qui était d'un tempérament placide, sentit son agacement retomber aussitôt, mais ajouta cependant :

-Mais vas-y je t'en prie, embrasse moi si tu penses pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose.

-La prochaine fois. » promit-il vaguement.

En réalité Akira n'avait jamais embrassé personne et l'idée ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie. Il n'y avait pas plus farouche et virginal que lui. Et puis il était encore jeune, non ?

Tandis que Tigre Rouge ne se souvenait plus qu'assez vaguement de son premier baiser, avec tout le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis. Une fille avec une folle chevelure lui semblait-il, dont certaines mèches ne cessaient de se coller sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait dû les attacher. Les filles sont plus jolies avec le visage dégagé. Il passa la main dans les flamboyants cheveux d'Akira, repoussant les mèches qui tombaient sur son front et à hauteur de ses yeux. Visage de fille.

Akira se recula avec une expression interrogative, qui n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il était temps de retrouver Tokito pour rentrer. Cependant après les avoir surpris, celle-ci n'avait pas du tout eu envie de les attendre ou même de les voir. Elle se sentait particulièrement en colère contre Akira et mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir, de lui crier dessus et de les tourner en ridicule, lui et cette nouvelle _inclinaison_. Mais si elle le questionnait ou lui faisait une remarque, n'allait-il pas croire que ça la touchait ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle en avait quelque chose à faire. Parce que bien sûr elle s'en fichait complètement, d'Akira, de qui il pouvait aimer, de tout ça ! Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas vif.

...

Tokito se conforta dans son mutisme lors du repas du soir qu'ils prenaient à nouveau tous les trois, ignorant les deux jeunes hommes qui conversaient avec entrain. Tigre Rouge, encore très inspiré par le thème du badinage amoureux, se risqua à faire du pied sous la table à son prétendu nouvel amoureux. Son pied se frotta contre le sien avec une sensualité étonnante, commençant par en étudier les reliefs du bouts des orteils, puis frottant lentement la plante de haut en bas pour finir par un contact plus appuyé, comme un tendre corps-à-corps avant de glisser sur le mollet. Le shogun avait une dextérité certaine dans ces extrémités, à croire qu'il ne manquait pas d'entraînement. Pour la première fois Akira commença à s'interroger sur la vie passée de son complice. Et aussi un peu sur le potentiel érotique des pieds.

Ils eurent la confirmation que Tokito n'avait pas manqué ce manège en sentant son regard lourd d'envies de meurtre, ce qui, vu la personne dont il était question n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Ils arrêtèrent donc, baissant les yeux comme deux gamins pris en faute, puis reprirent une conversation anodine pour meubler le silence légèrement pesant.

…

Malgré tout, plus tard dans la soirée ils trainaient dans le couloir où Tokito devrait forcément passer pour aller se coucher. Ce qu'elle ne tarderait pas à faire, par mimétisme selon Akira car lui-même avait annoncé quelques minutes auparavant qu'il se retirait. Tigre Rouge hésitait à nouveau; d'un côté il se sentait un peu mal pour la jeune fille mais d'un autre côté elle s'était montrée odieuse avec lui plus tôt, lors de jeu de cartes et à table alors que c'était quasiment la première fois qu'elle lui adressait directement la parole depuis qu'elle était arrivée il y avait maintenant deux jours. Akira lui s'interrogeait sur quoi faire cette fois, ou si ça suffisait pour l'instant.

« En tout cas n'oublie pas que tu dois me montrer comment on embrasse. » Ne manqua pas de lui rappeler son compère, négligemment adossé au mur, en haussant un sourcil.

Akira tenta de nier mais son interlocuteur fut inflexible, aussi finit-il par approcher avec lenteur son visage, guettant une quelconque réaction. Les dix derniers centimètres lui semblaient insurmontables; qui peut supporter d'être aussi proche d'un autre homme ? Son cœur battait la chamade et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il se trouvait ridicule de réagir ainsi et cela ne faisait qu'attiser son rougissement. Tigre Rouge le prit en pitié et, lui attrapant la nuque, acheva de réduire à néant la distance séparant leurs visages. Le novice se surprit à réellement apprécier cette étreinte et à naturellement glisser sa main gauche sur le torse de l'autre.

Après quelques intenses secondes, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses rompit le baiser et eut la surprise en relevant les yeux de voir que Tokito était restée campée au bout du couloir, à peu près face à lui. Elle lui lança un regard meurtri et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour elle et de se séparer d'Akira, réinstaurant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il ne fut pas certain que la jeune fille ait noté l'attention avant de, une fois de plus, tourner les talons.

L'objet du conflit eut un geste agacé en direction du jeune shogun :

« Et tu ne pourrais pas avoir l'air un peu plus débraillé que ça ?

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ou... ? »

...

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, dans la langueur et la chaleur. Au soir du troisième jour, les deux conspirateurs étaient installés sous un porche et profitaient de l'ombre que le saule pleureur étendait sous les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Malgré tout ils ne pouvaient se soustraire à l'atmosphère rendue écrasante par les températures élevées et Akira se laissa tomber mollement sur le dos.

« Fait trop chaud. Je dors mal quand il fait aussi lourd.

-Oooh pauvre petite chose.

Faisant preuve d'une habileté incroyable, Akira parvint en un clin d'œil à dégainer l'un de ses sabres, dont il ne se séparait jamais, sans même se relever et fit mine de menacer son interlocuteur.

-Shogun, fais pleuvoir.

-Le mot magique ?

Il lui pinça les côtes et fut déçu que son ami ne semble pas chatouilleux. Cependant, avant Akira aurait bondit, non par sensibilité à ce genre d'approche mais plutôt par refus des contacts. Il s'était donc finalement habitué durant ces derniers jours à entretenir une grande proximité avec son camarade.

-Fais pleuvoir ou la mort ?

-Nooooon, le vrai mot magique petite punaise. »

Il se pencha au dessus du jeune homme roux avec un air pseudo-menaçant. Akira lui répondit par un sourire insolent.

Au moment où ses lèvres allaient atteindre leur but il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était sur le point d'embrasser spontanément Akira. Dans un élan de pure affection. Bordel, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il se releva brusquement et donna une vague excuse pour s'éloigner avant que son vis-à-vis ne remarque son trouble ou ne le questionne. Il n'alla pas très loin, étrangement à bout de souffle. Akira quoi ! Quitte à être attiré par un gars, ce qui était déjà en soi un bon gros choc, il pouvait quand même trouver mieux que ce roux acariâtre. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait un joli visage fin. Et qu'il ne semblait plus avoir aussi mauvais caractère qu'avant. Tigre Rouge écarquilla les yeux : il était en train de se trouver des excuses là. Merde, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ébullition

**La mauvaise compliance des passions, chapitre 3 : ébullition**

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (il est un peu tard et je me dépêche, par défi) ! Je glisse un merci à la review anonyme super dynamique que j'ai reçue \o et Gevo, Donny, j'aurai encore besoin de votre inestimable soutien pour la suite ! :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

À cause du fameux baiser-révélation de la veille, Tigre Rouge avait passé la nuit à se tourmenter. Alors... Il avait un léger faible pour Akira ? Non, c'était faux. Il n'était pas léger. C'était un énorme faible. Ce n'était même plus un faible, c'était une faille, un gouffre dans lequel il venait de plonger. Il aurait dû le voir venir mais en réalité il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il venait de le découvrir. Il laissa son front reposer contre le bois de la table, mains croisés sur la tête. Pose à la fois de réflexion intense, et d'accablement certain.

Mahiro claqua des doigts à hauteur des yeux de son maître, geste fort malpoli mais qui eut le mérite d'enfin attirer son attention. Il avait la tête ailleurs depuis qu'il s'était levé, inhabituellement tôt, aussi la jeune femme se permit de l'interroger.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause du vaudeville qui se joue entre vous, Akira et Tokito ?

-Tu... », il hésita longuement mais décida qu'il était inutile de nier, « Tu es perspicace.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent.

-Pas vraiment, c'était couru d'avance. Mais qu'est ce qui vous chiffonne soudainement ?

Il lui fit un rapide résumé du plan et des derniers jours et conclut :

-... et je crois que j'ai fini par me prendre au jeu.

-C'est ce qui arrive souvent quand on joue à faire semblant, compatit la jeune femme.

Puis elle sembla réaliser ce que les éléments qu'il venait de lui fournir impliquaient.

-Attendez... Vous... Akira ? Il vous attire ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air malheureux et elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main, un peu choquée. Elle se raisonna bien vite : elle n'avait pas à juger sire Hidetada, cette attirance ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de mauvais et il ne serait pas le premier à avoir ce genre de penchants.

-Je pense que vous devriez simplement prendre un peu de recul.

-J'y ai bien pensé, mais qu'est ce que je lui répond si Akira me demande pourquoi je ne veux plus prendre part alors que j'étais si enthousiaste ? Je lui dit que je vais finir par lui sauter dessus si ça continue ? Oui c'est sûr, il va être enchanté de l'apprendre ! »

Il eut un rire amer. Mahiro hésita à lui faire remarquer que peut-être, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre fin à cette fausse relation; parce que clairement, si il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait réussi à trouver une excuse plausible pour arrêter. Elle n'arrivait pas à trancher si il valait mieux qu'il arrête et en soit triste et plein de regrets pendant un temps, ou qu'il continue et sois malheureux tout du long mais avec un fond d'espoir fou. Elle se sentit incapable de décréter ce qui valait mieux et décida de se laisser un peu de temps pour observer la situation.

...

Profitant de la fraîcheur relative à l'ombre des arbres situés à l'écart de la demeure principale, Akira avait décidé de faire un peu d'exercice pour ne pas avoir complètement perdu sa journée à ne rien faire. Tokito l'avait suivi de loin sans parler et sachant sans doute qu'il lui refuserait un combat, elle s'était assise dans un coin à bonne distance, le menton sur les genoux, le fixant. Cette fille ne ressentait donc jamais le besoin de s'entraîner ? Ce constat l'agaça un peu, lui qui ne jurait que par la persévérance et les efforts. Il empoigna et sortit d'un geste souple l'un de ses deux sabres.

Habituellement il s'appliquait à se vider l'esprit, car l'on ne peut pas maîtriser un art en se dispersant en pensées futiles, mais aujourd'hui il enchaînait les mouvements machinalement, en pleine réflexion. Pourtant ce n'était pas le regard acéré, enfoncé dans son dos qui le préoccupait. La veille au soir, lorsque Tigre Rouge s'était penché au dessus lui avant de se dérober brusquement, il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Le moment s'y prêtait, et puis cette façon d'approcher son visage... Mais non, il avait dû se faire des idées et, étrangement, il s'en était trouvé un peu déçu. De plus, depuis ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher sans arrêt la compagnie de son ami et d'avoir même envie de poser ses mains sur lui. Mais à son grand désarroi son complice se montrait aujourd'hui bien moins investi qu'au début et même un peu distant. Il serait donc moins aisé qu'il ne l'avait imaginé durant la nuit, de ce fait pas plus reposante pour lui que pour le jeune shogun, de rendre leurs rapports de plus en plus intimes sous le couvert du plan. Certaines limites avaient été tacitement établies et il ne voyait pas sous quel prétexte les enfreindre. Akira n'avait jamais auparavant fait l'expérience de ce type de frustration et ne savait pas comment remédier à ce désagréable sentiment. Il trancha vivement dans le vide. Quelques feuilles des branches au dessus de lui tombèrent à ses pieds.

…

L'objet de toutes ses pensées, qui avait passé la journée à l'éviter sans en ressentir encore les effets bénéfiques attendus, daigna enfin se montrer et, pour la première fois de la journée, maintint le cap dans sa direction au lieu de prendre un air désolé avant de s'éloigner sous un prétexte ou un autre. En effet ne voulant pas éveiller ses soupçons par un brusque revirement d'attitude, il lui proposa tout de même en cette fin de après-midi, de profiter du très beau temps pour faire le mur et aller se baigner. Même si il l'avait remarqué, Akira ne lui reprocha pas son comportement de la journée, s'appliquant à ne pas paraître trop dépendant.

Ils n'avaient pas eu à marcher très longtemps dans le paysage semi-montagneux qui flanquait la ville, pour rejoindre ce à quoi Tigre Rouge avait fait allusion. L'eau jaillissait d'une face rocheuse pour tomber dans une sorte de bain ou de très grosse flaque, à l'eau finalement assez peu stagnante puisqu'elle s'écoulait d'une autre extrémité en une sorte de ruisseau. Cernée en grande partie par de hauts arbres, cette petite crique n'était au soleil qu'en fin d'après-midi lorsque l'astre commençait à descendre à l'ouest. C'était alors le moment idéal pour s'y rendre et profiter du beau temps sans trop souffrir de la chaleur; l'eau jusqu'alors cachée par la végétation était restée assez fraîche.

...

Tokito s'était ennuyée ferme aujourd'hui; elle aurait bien fugué si elle avait eu un endroit où aller, mais pour fuguer il faut déjà avoir un foyer. Alors elle était restée à traîner ici parce que cela semblait ennuyer Akira, pour qui elle n'était plus très sûre d'avoir encore la moindre fascination. Enfin, pour le moment, elle était quand même en train de le filer alors qu'il s'éloignait avec le fils Tokugawa. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit la seule à rester moisir au domaine shogunal.

Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes eurent atteint leur destination, elle, fut obligée de faire un gros écart pour ne pas se faire repérer, les troncs des arbres ne masquant pas complètement la vue depuis le lieu de baignade. Elle trouva enfin un observatoire pas trop inconfortable et discret d'où, même si elle n'était pas très proche, elle avait une vue imprenable sur les deux imbéciles.

Elle fut instantanément captivée par le spectacle des deux jeunes hommes paresseusement installés, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Presque contre son gré, ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de détailler le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, attirés par l'aspect doré de sa peau. Les muscles de ses bras et de son torse étaient parfaitement dessinés, scintillant même de gouttelettes d'eau, les courbes douces ne demandaient qu'à être appréciée avec les mains. Alors comme ça il était... bien foutu ? Akira paraissait un peu blafard à côté, toutes ses cicatrices se détachant nettement sur sa peau pâle. Il était cependant lui aussi mince et musclé et ses cheveux roux, brillants dans la lumière, attiraient l'oeil. Plissant des yeux elle se prit à regretter que l'eau ne sois pas plus limpide.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait la bouche entrouverte et qu'elle était carrément en train de se rincer l'oeil. Pour le coup Fubuki aurait eu une bonne raison de la renier. Mais Bontenmaru aurait peut-être été, lui, ravi de la prendre pour disciple. Bref, elle faisait du voyeurisme. Elle s'efforça de ne pas retrouver un air captivé et de regarder la scène avec un œil un peu plus critique.

Akira se rapprochait petit à petit de Tigre Rouge. Elle eut une moue boudeuse. Mais à son grand plaisir, les choses prirent une autre tournure que celle qui s'annonçait; le jeune dirigeant avait apparemment lancé une pique à son camarade. Une histoire de fesses bleues ? Elle devait avoir mal entendu. En tout cas Akira paraissait bien vexé, comme en attestaient les quelques traits de glace courant à la surface de l'eau autour de lui, faisant s'éloigner de lui son ami. Après ça ils se balancèrent de l'eau à la figure l'un de l'autre. Elle réalisa alors que c'était exactement là ce qu'elle était venue chercher : ces deux là ne paraissaient absolument plus aussi proches que ces derniers jours. Ils se chamaillaient bien comme deux bons amis, enfin, pour ce qu'elle connaissait de l'amitié, mais ne s'étaient même pas collés l'un à l'autre comme on aurait été en droit de l'attendre d'un couple dans un endroit pareil, si charmant et paisible. Mais là aussi Tokito se fiait à ce qu'elle avait ouï dire plutôt qu'à ce qu'elle n'avait pas vécu.

...

Elle attendit quand même le lendemain matin pour aller trouver Akira dans sa chambre. Comme la dernière fois, elle ne le surprit pas vraiment alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce en ouvrant grand la porte et claironnant qu'elle devait lui faire part d'observations de la plus haute importance. Il grimaça; elle avait une voix assez criarde, pas vraiment aiguë, mais qui donnait l'impression de vous traverser le crâne. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la voix de Tigre Rouge, qui avait prit l'habitude s'imposer constamment dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas très grave mais douce et amicale, il avait cet accent aussi... Il cessa de se frotter le front d'un air las pour se tourner vers la jeune fille postée à côté de son futon. Elle sourit d'un air narquois avant de commencer :

« Hier, avec Tigre Rouge, vous êtes allés vous baigner n'est-ce-pas ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, ne voyant pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Elle continua :

-Vous êtes seuls, presque nus -elle réussit à se maîtriser pour ne pas rougir à ce plaisant souvenir- et il ne se passe absolument rien ? J'ai bien l'impression que tu ne l'intéresses plus... À moins que... Tout cela n'ait pas été très sérieux.

Sa dernière phrase est un un peu ambiguë, aussi Akira ne sut pas très bien si elle avait compris que tout ça était de la comédie ou si elle pensait simplement que c'était déjà fini entre eux.

-Attend, déjà... TU NOUS AS MATÉS ?

Passé le premier instant de panique à l'idée que son stratagème ait été découvert, il ne put s'empêcher de rire tant l'idée lui semblait cocasse. Cela désarçonna un peu la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction là. Elle ne sembla plus si sûre d'elle.

-Bah... euh... Oui.

-Non, vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Il gloussa encore un peu. Puis se calma et rougit un peu en se demandant enfin tout ce que sa camarade a pu voir. Elle le remarqua et reprit son air narquois.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Comment tu expliques ce que je viens de te dire ! Suis un peu !

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu ne connais rien aux relations et je peux donc t'assurer qu'hier n'amène à aucune de ces conclusions.

-Bien sûr que si ! S'agace-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non.

Et le débat continua ainsi quelques minutes. Ensuite Akira prit conscience d'un point très intéressant; lui qui cherchait une excuse pour se rapprocher encore un peu de Tigre Rouge, Tokito venait de la lui servir sur un plateau. Il lui renvoya un sourire particulièrement étincelant qu'elle ne sut absolument pas comment interpréter.

…

Akira pénétra d'une façon un peu furtive dans la pièce qui faisait office de bureau au jeune shogun et celui-ci se raidit par réflexe. Il ne parvenait plus à être parfaitement naturel et détendu en présence de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt réjoui :

« Tu vas rire ! Hier, quand on se baignait... Tokito nous a reluqués !

Il ne put effectivement s'empêcher de rire, après quelques secondes d'ébahissement. Cette fille était vraiment unique ! L'autre reprit :

-Mais du coup ce matin elle m'a asséné qu'on ne semblait étrangement pas très intimes.

Pendant un fugace instant, Tigre Rouge imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer dans cette source-même-pas-chaude. Mais il se reprit bien vite, avant de saigner du nez sur des papiers importants :

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Je me dis donc qu'on devrait peut-être agir en permanence de façon très ambiguë, au cas où, ce serait plus simple que de guetter sans arrêt si elle est ou non dans les parages. »

Tigre Rouge déglutit difficilement à cette idée, dont son complice ne semblait pas douter un instant du bien-fondé. Sentant que la situation allait lui échapper, il tenta de faire voir d'autres solutions :

« Écoute, j'ai l'impression que tout ça ne mène à rien. Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de te battre contre elle ? Parce que c'est bien ça son prétexte pour ne pas ta lâcher ? Tu t'es suffisamment remit non ?

-Non je ne me remets pas », articula péniblement Akira après un court silence. « Je ne suis pas capable de la battre pour l'instant. Et peut-être même jamais ! Plus le temps passe, plus je me rend compte que les séquelles sont profondes et moins je supporte de côtoyer en permanence quelqu'un qui me rappelle combien je suis devenu faible ! Et j'ai failli crever la dernière fois, je te rappelle ! Ces putains de blessure et ces putains de combat m'ont rendu incapable de venir une deuxième fois à bout de Tokito qui ne me lâchera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir m'écraser complètement ! Parce qu'évidemment elle, elle s'est très bien remise ! »

Ses lèvres tremblaient d'une rage mal contenue. Son interlocuteur, qui avait à un moment eut peur qu'il ne se mette à pleurer ou à détruire des choses, resta immobile. Il songeait qu'en réalité Tokito ne voulait pas l'anéantir mais plutôt le posséder, le dominer à la limite, d'une manière exclusive. Quelque chose comme ça. Il aurait pu essayer de l'expliquer au principal intéressé qui s'était maintenant rassis avec un visage fermé. Il aurait pu, mais celui-ci était trop énervé et buté pour écouter cette hypothèse. Il aurait dû mettre ça au clair pour lever le malentendu entre les deux anciens rivaux mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Se convaincant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, il décida de ne rien éclaircir. En tout cas, voilà qui expliquait le besoin de passer par un plan bancal pour se débarrasser de Tokito. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la question d'Akira :

« Tu m'évites ?

Il semblait peiné. C'était bien la dernière chose que Tigre Rouge avait voulu.

-Non, non pas du tout ! … Mais tu comprends, vu où on en est, soit tu résous le problème autrement soit tu finis par dormir dans mon lit, plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais oui faisons ça ! »

Akira fut aussi surpris que Tigre Rouge par cette réponse enjouée. Il eut un rire nerveux. Tigre Rouge ne risquait-il pas de se rendre compte que ce rire sonnait un peu faux ? Ce dernier s'en était effectivement rendu compte, et n'en voyait pas la raison. C'était bien une plaisanterie n'est-ce-pas ? ...Non, ce n'en était pas une finit-il par comprendre alors qu'Akira s'appliquait à le convaincre en disant que ce n'était que pour l'illusion, que ça ne changerait pas grand chose, etc. Il hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire. Il ne voulait pas contrarier un peu plus son ami en refusant net et sans raison. Parce qu'après tout il n'avait aucune bonne raison de refuser. Hormis bien sûr, l'inavouable fait que la proximité de l'autre lui donnait des idées _un peu bizarres_. Bien sûr.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Débordement

**La mauvaise compliance des passions chapitre 4 : débordement**

Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour ce chapitre car je le trouve plus ennuyeux que les autres et j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire. J'espère vraiment qu'il plaira quand même !

Je dédie la pluie à Gevo :D et les érections à Donny :B

* * *

À peine la porte refermée sur son invité, Tigre Rouge laissa retomber son front contre la table en geignant. Après un rapide calcul, il restait environ douze heures avant que la catastrophe ne devienne imminente. Il allait devoir les mettre à profit. Mais y avait-il quoi que ce soit à faire ? Et contre quoi en fait ? Il ne parvenait pas à mettre ses idées au clair. Il aurait peut-être dû en parler à quelqu'un, demander conseil à Mahiro. Mais celle-ci lui aurait sans doute reproché l'accès de faiblesse qui l'avait empêché de refuser fermement de passer la nuit avec celui qui le troublait. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre combien tout ça pouvait être compliqué. Il choisit donc de ne pas lui en parler. Pas dans l'immédiat du moins. Et il ne s'en sentit que plus désemparé.

Au cours de la journée, qu'il passa isolé dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau, prétextant avoir accumulé du travail en retard, sans cependant réussir à s'en occuper efficacement, il trouva des failles dans chacune des tactiques qu'il essaya de mettre sur pied et les laissa tomber une à une, se résignant trop vite. Il fixa le fond de sa tasse de thé presque vide dans l'espoir d'y voir quoi faire, comme si au fond de lui, il n'avait pas déjà décidé de ne rien faire du tout, pour se laisser une chance d'être agréablement surpris.

...

Pendant ce temps, installée dehors dans sa posture favorite; genoux remontés sous le menton, Tokito, en pleine réflexion, ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire de sa vie. Elle songeait de plus en plus à ne plus suivre l'ancien Sacré du ciel, qui était encore passé elle ne savait où, pour cette histoire de revanche. Lui laisser un répit pour mieux lui mettre la raclée de sa vie ensuite. Mais que faire entre temps ? Il était hors de question de retourner chez les Mibu, surtout depuis que l'ennuyeux Shinrei en avait fait un clan des plus respectables et inoffensifs. Errer seule n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt et elle n'avait pas d'autres idoles qu'Akira. Kyo aux yeux de démon était supposément le plus fort d'entre tous mais il n'était pas encore réapparu et étrangement, il l'intimidait suffisamment pour quelle ne tienne pas à l'importuner en lui réclamant un combat. Elle détesta vraiment être ici, à être forcée de se chercher un nouveau but.

« Tu veux une fraise ? » Demanda une voix dégoulinante d'attention et d'empathie, un panier plein des fruits rouges apparaissant dans son champ de vision. L'ex-sage se trouva particulièrement contrariée par cette intrusion. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler. De quelle droit cette minable de Mahiro se permettait de s'adresser à elle avec ce ton ? Une bouffée de colère l'envahit sans prévenir. Elle hésita au dernier moment entre frapper la corbeille ou le visage de la jeune femme. Pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que les réflexes de l'ancienne ninja lui permettent de bondir en arrière, hors de portée. Tokito en fut très légèrement surprise; alors comme ça, elle n'était pas complètement et misérablement faible ? Mais c'était sans comparer à ses propres capacités. En un mouvement imperceptible à l'oeil elle fondit sur l'autre. Lui tordant un bras dans le dos d'une main, elle lui tint le visage tourné de l'autre, pour un effet plus impressionnant alors qu'elle lui prononçait à l'oreille avec une rage mal contenue :

« Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole !

-... Comme tu veux... Mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui se sent seul.

Même dans cette position qui lui était visiblement douloureuse, elle arrivait à conserver quelque chose de chaleureux dans la voix. Détestable.

-Quelle arrogance, venant de quelqu'un d'aussi faible ! » Cracha Tokito avec tout le fiel qu'elle pouvait. Elle relâcha sa prise sans douceur et s'éclipsa avec la même rapidité.

…

Au cours du dîner, Mahiro surveillait du coin de l'œil son maître et son insoupçonnable béguin, assis en face de lui. Elle était encore surprise de la révélation du jeune shogun mais, tout comme celui-ci, elle ne laissa rien paraître de ses pensées. Tokito ne s'était pas montrée pour le repas. La jeune femme eut bien du mal à éprouver une bienveillante inquiétude à l'égard de l'adolescente, qu'elle aurait plutôt tendance à éviter au vu de ses problèmes de gestion de ses émotions.

La conversation était tout à fait banale et plaisante, bien qu'entrecoupée de silence pendant lesquels les deux jeunes hommes semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Tigre Rouge pouvait même imaginer que rien n'avait changé depuis l'arrivée de son ami. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur celui-ci un mélange d'irrépressible affection et d'angoisse l'envahissait. Avec ses nouvelles fonctions il avait eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir lier de relations authentiques, était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était si facilement épris de son ami ? Parce que celui-ci ne le plaçait pas sur un piédestal et que leur relation était simple et franche ? Enfin, simple jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à éprouver des sentiments troubles.

Tout s'était précipité à cause de ce plan bancal, la faute au rouquin ça. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. Non, jamais auparavant il n'aurait eu sérieusement l'envie d'embrasser et même plus, un autre homme. Malgré son visage aux traits fins il n'y avait aucun doute sur le genre du fauteur de trouble. Jamais avant il ne se serait prit la tête comme il était en train de le faire. D'une certaine façon, Akira lui avait volé de son innocence. Il devrait lui voler de la sienne pour être quittes. Parce qu'Akira avait sans aucun doute encore beaucoup d'innocence intacte. Ses pensées s'égarèrent quelques instants sur des chemins tortueux puis il se reprocha ces réflexions de vieux vicelard. C'était certain... Si ils passaient cette nuit ensemble il allait avoir du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Sauf que si Akira découvrait qu'il avait de telles pensées à son égard, il serait sûrement écœuré et le rejetterait sans doute violemment. Parce que c'était mal non ? Ça ne se faisait pas en tout cas.

De son côté Akira ne se posait pas du tout ce genre de questions; fréquenter Akari lui avait sans doute ouvert l'esprit. Ou plus sûrement il ne prenait jamais la peine de se demander si ce qu'il faisait, voulait ou espérait était 'bien'; il partait inconsciemment du principe qu'il ne pouvait avoir tort.

Cependant, il n'était pas pour autant serein. Pendant des années il n'avait vu aucun intérêt au sexe, mais maintenant il finissait par se dire qu'il aurait dû sauter sur certaines occasions car il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus d'expérience en la matière. Tigre Rouge allait se moquer de lui. D'un côté il avait vraiment charnellement envie de son ami, de l'autre il détestait l'idée de se lancer dans quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout, cette perspective prenant même un aspect effrayant. Alors qu'il se disait que Tigre Rouge saurait probablement quoi faire et comment, un point pourtant important lui vint enfin à l'esprit : le consentement du bonhomme. Bordel. En y pensant, c'était pas forcément gagné d'avance vu qu'il semblait attiré plutôt par des personnes du genre de Yuya. Mais bon, il suffirait de se montrer persuasif...

...

Alors qu'il allait tirer la porte coulissante, il détecta une présence au bout du couloir et suspendit son geste. Il attendit d'être sûr que la servante se soit éloignée pour quitter la pièce. Que Tokito soit au courant qu'il allait retrouver _quelqu'un_ tard le soir était une chose. Que le reste de la maisonnée le soit, une autre. La rumeur se serait répandue comme une traînée de poudre, ce qui n'était définitivement pas l'idée du siècle. Il n'était pas question de mettre le fils Tokugawa dans l'embarras pour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait. Il raya mentalement le mot 'encore'.

Il dosa précisément son pas en passant devant la chambre de Tokito; suffisamment léger pour donner l'impression qu'il était en train de braver un interdit et suffisamment appuyé pour être sûr que la jeune fille ne le manque pas, sans exagérer pour ne pas qu'elle pense que c'était fait exprès. Tout un art. Il avait failli oublier de mettre en œuvre ce détail tant son esprit était accaparé par d'autres préoccupations. Plus il s'éloignait de sa propre chambre pour se rapprocher de son but, moins il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il hésita presque à faire demi-tour, mais il n'était pas homme à flancher.

...

L'attention fut inutile, Tokito étant bien dans sa chambre mais bien loin de se soucier des agissements de son voisin. Allongée sur le côté, le regard dans le vague, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt, maintenant que la rage irrationnelle s'était dissipée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu s'empêcher de réagir violemment ? Après tout, elle s'en rendait bien compte à présent, Mahiro avait juste essayé d'être sympa, elle n'était pas responsable de sa frustration et de sa rancoeur, non, tout ça c'était la faute du rouquin. En plus, Mahiro était douce, Mahiro était belle. Et Mahiro était appréciée. Ce constat lui inspira des sentiments très mitigés. Mi-dédain mi-admiration, mi-dépit mi-inspiration.

Mais surtout elle se demandait comment s'excuser auprès de de la jeune femme sans en avoir l'air. Cela lui était bien sûr déjà arrivé quelques fois, il y a longtemps, de s'en vouloir, mais ensuite elle était devenue d'une force peu commune et le mépris pour les autres ainsi que la fierté avaient envoyé balader ce genre de sentiment et elle ne s'était plus jamais excusée de quoi que ce soit auprès de qui que ce soit. Là, il lui semblait que c'était le bon moment pour commencer à changer, mais ce n'était pas si facile.

...

Allongé dans le noir, dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, Akira sentait tout son courage, ses résolutions de tenter quelque chose, s'évaporer. En prime ses membres lui semblaient aussi lourds que si ils avaient été en plomb.

Tigre Rouge, se forçant à respirer à un rythme normal, avait décidé de s'en tenir à sa dernière décision; ne rien faire. Il avait l'impression confuse que le moindre mouvement mal dosé pouvait déclencher un séisme. Il avait parallèlement une conscience aiguë de la présence de l'autre, qui lui semblait à la fois tout proche et complètement inatteignable.

Il semblait tant ne rien vouloir se passer que s'en était désespérant. Chacun attendait que l'autre ait un geste encourageant, sans équivoque, ce qui n'était, de ce fait, pas près d'arriver. Ils finirent par s'endormir malgré la tension et la moiteur ambiantes.

...

Un éclair tira brusquement le jeune shogun d'un sommeil peu profond. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la forme allongée à côté et décida de sortir sur le balcon afin de prendre un peu l'air. Il apprécia de sentir un peu de fraîcheur et alors qu'il se penchait pour observer la cour en contre-bas, la pluie commença soudainement à tomber, après s'être tant faite attendre. L'eau, l'air humide, la chaleur qui commençait doucement à s'estomper, il eut l'impression de mieux respirer et de mieux réfléchir que depuis des jours.

Il inspira profondément et parvint enfin à un moment de lucidité, ou pas, mais il le prit comme tel; il ne se passait rien de grave. Il n'était même, pour ainsi dire, rien arrivé. C'était exactement ça : il n'était rien arrivé et il le vivait comme un drame personnel. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant, dans le fond ? Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de se débarrasser d'un fardeau.

Akira se tourna pour être allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. Il expira lentement tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et se releva.

Il fit un pas en arrière en sentant de grosses gouttes tièdes lui tomber dessus. Incapable de résister à l'envie de se rapprocher de lui, il vint finalement rejoindre son ami contre la rambarde. L'averse ne tarda pas à s'intensifier, en quelques secondes ses cheveux furent trempés, l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage. Il faisait encore si lourd que cette douche inopinée fut finalement presque agréable. L'orage gronda au loin.

Tigre Rouge tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant mais ne put dire quoique ce soit, complètement subjugué. La pluie rendait tout tellement sexy ! Les lignes du visages étaient surlignées par les chemins que traçaient l'eau ruisselante et les vêtements se collaient à la peau. Akira pouvait distinctement percevoir de petites modifications chez son vis-à-vis; une respiration plus rapide, des battements de cœur précipités, des muscles légèrement tendus. Leur interprétation était assez évidente mais il avait du mal à y croire; juste quand il envisageait de renoncer il lui apparaissait que l'attirance était réciproque. Malgré tout il hésitait sur quoi faire avec ça. Il songea à l'embrasser, simple et efficace, mais pour le moment ils étaient à l'extérieur de la pièce et avec un peu de malchance quelqu'un pourrait les apercevoir. Il empoigna donc un peu brusquement le poignet de son ami pour l'inciter à rentrer dans la pièce à sa suite. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était la pluie ou son propre sang qui rugissait à ses oreilles.

Il lâcha le bras de son camarade pour se retourner face à lui, les mains maintenant libres mais légèrement tremblantes. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa fugacement, tout en se maudissant une fois de plus pour son inhabituelle timidité. Après quelques secondes d'hébètement le jeune homme aux cheveux roses lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« C'est génial, même dans la pénombre je te vois rougir ! »

Akira, soulagé mais agacé, ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Puis se rapprocha à nouveau. Tigre Rouge ne se sentait absolument pas le courage de le repousser. Il était proprement grisé par le désir, toutes ses précédentes angoisses semblaient ne plus avoir d'importance. Il tira le tissu mouillé de ce que portait l'autre, vers l'arrière dévoilant les épaules... le torse... le ventre. Il se laissa embrasser plus étroitement, sentant alors contre sa hanche quelque chose qui laissait peu de doutes quant à sa nature, bien que la situation fut une première pour lui.

« Tu es... réellement excité ?

La question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Il avait surtout beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. L'autre rougit à nouveau, et s'écarta.

-C'est un problème ?

-Hmmmm. Non. Une heureuse coïncidence ? Moi aussi ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'atmosphère s'allégea en conséquence. La pluie qui s'écrasait sur le toit avec ardeur semblait à présent y ruisseler joyeusement. Il décida à ce moment précis qu'il n'avait que faire des bonne mœurs; il attira le jeune homme aveugle pour le faire basculer avec lui sur le lit avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de laisser glisser librement ses mains sur sa peau. Ce vice là manquait justement à son palmarès et puis, il était temps d'apprendre la vie à ce gamin arrogant.


End file.
